


Meet-Cute Reality

by Not_just_any_fangirl



Series: Chemistry Doesn't Need Sound [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Deaf Character, Deaf Natsu, F/M, Fluff, Lucy is poor, Meet-Cute, as are most college / uni students, short and sweet!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 19:44:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11881509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_just_any_fangirl/pseuds/Not_just_any_fangirl
Summary: Lucy’s grumpy that her routine’s been ruined and then she comes across the boy who ruined it. Writing prompt request. T





	Meet-Cute Reality

Lucy sat down at her desk, flipped open her 17th-century literature notes, sat her triple shot extra vanilla caramel macchiato on the table, her textbook beside her, and finally looked up. 

He wasn’t there. 

Where the hell was he?

It was 5:30, Lucy was settled into her spot at the last table between row _Ba_ and _Bu_ , and yet the table in front of her was glaringly empty. 

How the  _fuck_  was she going to find out how this season of White Collar ended? 

Honestly, it wasn’t even Lucy’s fault she was addicted to that show. She had been sitting innocently in the library two weeks ago when she noticed the guy in front of her, not studying. Even if Lucy hadn’t done a double take on his neon pink hair and double bars in his left ear she would have noticed his screen playing the show just in front of him. It’s not like Lucy had been staring at him, it’s just that she had to look past him to watch his stupid laptop. 

Look, Lucy couldn’t afford Netflix and she wasn’t about to risk her own laptop going on one of those shady sites just so she could find out if Niel managed to pull the scam or if he’d stay on the good side with the agent. 

But  _God_  did she want to find out. Lucy looked down, worrying her lip. She probably  _could_  study like she had meant to every time she came here, but after the let down of mystery-boy not showing up Lucy just didn’t have the energy to do it. Dejected, she packed up her notes and textbook, putting in her headphones as she headed to the doors. 

Lucy was halfway back to her dorm when something hard slammed into her shoulder, sending her sprawling on her ass in the grass beside the sidewalk. She rubbed her back, scowling at the boy who had caused her fall. He sat across from her, also having fallen from the collision. Her drink coated the pavement beside, thankfully missing her clothes. 

The boy however, was not so lucky with his own drink. 

“Aw, fuck,” he complained, arms cast to the side as he tried to keep himself from touching the red stain the was dripping down his front. And making his tank top cling to his defined muscles. Damn. It was like one of those meet cutes she read online.

Lucy’s bad mood was starting to ebb away until she looked at his face. It was a very good face, but Lucy’s attention was stolen from looking at it more closely by the bright pink colour of his hair. And the piercings in his ear, two bars on the left and smaller plugs in his lobes. And another two in his lip and eyebrow.

_“You!”_

Lucy pointed her finger at him, clambering onto her knees. The boy blinked at her in confusion, bright eyes green and wide as his gaze flicked between her finger and her face. 

“Uh, do I know you?” he asked, lips thinning when Lucy huffed.

“You weren’t in the library! Where were you? I waited for like ten minutes to watch the stupid season finale and you never showed up!” She said hotly. Lucy pouted when the boy started to laugh.

“You’re the weirdo who always watches my laptop with me!” 

“Uh,” Lucy mumbled, flushing harder. 

“Was wondering if you’d just stop eventually,” he grinned at her, no malice and a light teasing dancing in his forest green colouring.

“Well then why did you have the subtitles on?” Lucy asked hotly. Honestly, if he had noticed and thought she was weird then why wouldn’t he have just turned them off?

The boy gave her a knowing grin before moving his hands. Realization dawned on Lucy and she felt heat creep up her neck in shame. 

“Oh my God he’s deaf,” she whispered to himself. 

“And his name is Natsu,” the boy grinned at her, laughing at Lucy jolting and her high squeak. “I can read lips, Weirdo.” Lucy covered her mouth, stopping herself from saying anything else that might offend Natsu. They sat in silence, Lucy worrying her lip. She stood up finally, gathering her bag and offering her hand to Natsu. He gave her an odd look, taking it anyway and smiling at her easily when she helped him up. 

“I have a laundry machine in my dorm,” she said slowly, looking at his lip ring pointedly. 

“Ya don’t have to,” Natsu started, shocked at her offer. Lucy shrugged, blushing as she realized they were still holding hands. 

“Its my fault you spilled your drink all over yourself,” Lucy mumbled, blushing when she realized that Natsu probably couldn’t understand her. She shrugged anyway, pulling Natsu with her. Why’d he have to be so  _cute_  though? Ugh, Lucy just wanted to bury herself in her blankets and sleep for a week. 

“You know I didn’t hate sharing my laptop with ya. Thought it was a little weird, but I mean look at me. Deaf punk college chem student. I ain’t exactly gonna judge ya for it.” Natsu shrugged, giving her another easy smile. Lucy smiled back, watching the concrete in front of them for a couple seconds. Steeling herself, she tapped on his arm, turning to face him but still only looking at his lip ring. It was silver with a red jewel in the middle, and Lucy thought it stood out nicely against his skin.

“I don’t think you’re weird.” She said, picking up the pace as she pulled Natsu along behind her. 

“You don’t even know me yet! What’s your name anyway, Weirdo?” 

Lucy pouted at the reoccurring nickname. “It’s Lucy,” She grumbled. 

“Lushi?” Natsu sounded out. 

“No,” Lucy said, meeting Natsu’s eyes. “Lu-see.” She over-pronounced it, trying her best to make it easier for Natsu to understand. 

“Lu-shi,” Natsu sang, slinging his arm over her shoulder. Lucy scoffed as she realized he was making fun of her, elbowing him in the side. She was vindicated when he grunted, his sniggers cut off as she caught his kidney. “So violent,” he mumbled, and Lucy looked at him as she worked out if he had meant for her to hear or not. Deciding he hadn’t meant to speak out loud she let it go, fishing for her key in her bag. 

“Uh,” Natsu said, Lucy looking up at him as he scratched the side of his face awkwardly. “We can finish watching White Collar while my shirt’s in the wash?” Natsu offered. Lucy smiled, nodding slightly as she bit her lip to stop it from getting too large. “Cool,” Natsu said, a little loudly. Lucy giggled, ducking her head. Looks like Lucy might be getting her meet-cute anyway.


End file.
